


The Pokemon Tournament

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Hip Hop RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Gen, Pokemon, UK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: So this was it. This was the final of the big Pokemon tournament in London. Stormzy was considered to be one of the best Pokemon trainers in the UK, so he was hopeful that he could win this. Still, the question remained. Who would his opponent be?
Kudos: 4





	The Pokemon Tournament

"Go! Jolteon!" Stormzy yelled as he threw his Pokeball and a Jolteon popped out. His Jolteon easily beat the Pidgeot of his opponent, Lewis Capaldi. And that meant Stormzy made it to the final.  
"Rats," Lewis said as he returned his Pidgeot to his Pokeball, "Good match. It's true what they say about you, Stormzy, you are a great Pokemon trainer."  
"Thanks," Stormzy said as his Jolteon jumped around happily, "You were good too."  
Lewis had to smile at that, the match had been an easy victory for Stormzy and yet he still said that? Lewis just grinned as he went to the standing area to watch the two finalists compete.  
So this was it. This was the final of the big Pokemon tournament in London. Stormzy was considered to be one of the best Pokemon trainers in the UK, so he was hopeful that he could win this. Still, the question remained. Who would his opponent be? Stormzy and Jolteon waited for a few minutes, but then...  
"Hey Stormzy, it's me, I'm your opponent," that was Ed Sheeran, Stormzy's friend and a very skilled Pokemon trainer.  
"Well then," Stormzy grinned, "Things just got a lot more interesting."


End file.
